


Paintings in my Mind

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dreams, Imaginary Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - meeting in a dreamTitle from the Tommy Page song by the same name, may he rest in peace.





	Paintings in my Mind

PAINTINGS IN MY MIND

The man started coming to Eggsy in his dreams around the age of six. Life had gotten harder with the loss of his dad, but it helped that the man spoke to Eggsy while he slept. “Don’t worry, you’ll be grown soon and you can take care of your mummy,” the man said. 

He continued to flit in and out of Eggsy’s subsconsciousness, a tall handsome man with long legs, dark hair, and darker eyes. He was always kind and always helpful. Sometimes Eggsy had scary dreams, with monsters and dark places, but the man was only ever in the good dreams. Eggsy got the feeling he knew the man but he didn’t know how.

“I know it’s hard to keep your temper, but don’t talk back,” the man would tell him when he ran from Dean in his dreams. “He’ll pay less attention to you if you’re quiet.” Eggsy couldn’t always obey, especially when Dean went after Mum, but he did his best.

“You’re smart, Eggsy,” the man said. “Find a way to hide things that matter to you. Especially the medal. Don’t ever let him see the medal.”

Eggsy wasn’t sure how the man knew about the medal, but the man was usually right, so he hid it whenever he wasn’t wearing it.

The man always told Eggsy to run in his dreams. “Run. Run fast, run smart. Run even when there isn’t any way TO run.” And that’s how Eggsy discovered parkour.

“The library is free,” the man reminded Eggsy when Dean started looking at him like he was a commodity and not a person. “They won’t kick you out until they close.” So Eggsy hid at the library and starts to read, supplementing his average education with a building full of books. He borrowed movies and watched them on their battered video cassette player when no one is around at home. He learned about things that none of his friends learn about.

“The park,” the man told Eggsy when he was flying through the air with Daisy in his arms. “When the weather’s nice, take her to the park. When it’s bad weather, take her to a store. Any store.”

When Eggsy realized he likes boys more than girls, he hid in the dream, sniffling and crying as the dream classmates threw things and hit him. The man beat them off, standing in front of Eggsy like an avenging angel. “They’re afraid of what they don’t understand.” The man turned to him and for the first time touched him, a feather-like whisper over his cheek. “You’re absolutely perfect just the way you are.”

 

Eggsy stares at the desk in shock, wondering for the first time what’s going to happen to him. This isn’t a dream. No one’s going to save him. He’s called the number on the medal and gotten nothing for his troubles. They’re going to throw him away, shove him into a cell. He won’t see Daisy, and his mum will be devastated. The detective comes back into the room and Eggsy gives him an insolent yet silent stare. “Well, guess it’s your lucky day, isn’t it? You’re being released. No charges.”

Eggsy gapes at him and slowly stands, waiting for the other shoe to drop. The man makes an agitated shooing motion and Eggsy leaves the room. He picks up his things at the desk and goes outside. 

“Eggsy.” A voice says behind him. “Would you like a lift home?”

Eggsy turns around and stares in astonishment. It’s the man. The man from his dreams. The man who’s guided him his entire life. “Who’re you?”

“I’m the man who gave you that medal,” Harry Hart tells him, and suddenly everything flips into place.

 

Eggsy doesn’t tell him about the dreams. He knows Harry would never believe him. He doesn’t get much of a chance, anyway. He’s thrown into training, Harry’s thrown into a coma, and suddenly Eggsy’s far too tired to dream at night. He almost misses Harry’s presence in his dreams, although spending the twenty-four hours with him at the end of their training is worth it. Harry DOES actually pop up into Eggsy’s dreams occasionally, but in such a naughty manner that Eggsy sometimes blushes when he sees the man. 

But then Eggsy refuses to shoot a dog, angry words are spoken, and Harry’s gone.

For good.

And he won’t ever grace Eggsy’s dreams again.

 

Until he does. Until Eggsy’s asleep in the bed of Harry’s home, cradling Harry’s pillow in his arms as if he’s holding the man himself. “My name is Harry Hart. I’m a lepidopterist,” he says, shaking Eggsy’s hand as if he doesn’t know him. He looks decades younger, innocent and afraid. “Do you know where I am? I believe I need to come home.”

The next day the world goes to shite, he and Merlin share a drink, and they find themselves on a plane to Kentucky.

 

“I…I’ve been usin’ yer house,” Eggsy admits as he and Harry get out of the car. “I’ll clean it up as soon as we’re inside, swear down. An’ then I’ll be outta yer hair.”

“Not necessary, my boy. I’m glad someone got some use out of it while I was gone.” Harry unlocks the door and they go inside. “Oh yes. Simply ghastly,” he says in a dry tone, looking around the immaculate house. “Christ, Eggsy…you didn’t change a thing.”

“Wasn’t ready ta get rid of ya,” he says simply.

Harry turns and looks at him. “I dreamt of you. In Kentucky…you kept walking through my dreams although I didn’t remember you.”

Eggsy blushes. “Well, Haz, you been dancin’ through mine since I were six. Always took care of me.”

“You told me you’d come for me, that you’d save me,” Harry whispers almost shyly. He reaches up and touches Eggsy’s face, a feather-like whisper of a caress.

“I’ll always come for you, ‘arry.”

 

That night Eggsy dreams of safety, of comfort, of contentment. He wakes up with Harry wrapped around him and decides reality is better than any dream.


End file.
